Holdin' Me Closer 'Til Our Eyes Meet (You Won't Ever Be Alone)
by DemonStripper
Summary: It's Valentine's Day of 2017 and even after all these years, Sebastian still goes all out for it. But this time, he's made sure it's even more special than the last ones. (I'm bad at summaries)


**Hey guys! This is my first work on this site and my first attempt at smut. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Warnings: Language, poor attempt at smut, lots of fluff.**

 *****Please know that the user CrystalRose192 has messaged me and commented on this story claiming that it was hers. This story has been posted here for months and posted on Ao3 even longer, and it is, always has been, and always will be mine. She has no claims to this story and it was NOT stolen by me. She claimed it was hers, called me names, threatened to get me banned if I didn't remove my story, and cussed at me until I blocked her and deleted her messages. Please report and block her before she does this to someone else!*****

I woke up to a cold bed. I looked to the left, confused to notice it empty. Where's Sebastian? He didn't say he had work today... It's Valentine's Day, he always takes off on Valentine's Day.  
"Sebastian?" I called groggily, walking through the hallway and living room in search of him.  
I checked the bathroom and the spare bedroom, but to no avail. Finally, I checked the kitchen, seeing a plate sitting on the counter, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon all piled on the plate, and the bacon had been broken up to shape a heart.  
He's such a dork, I laughed.

There was a note sitting next to it, "I had to work for the first half of the day, I was going to wake you, but you looked too cute! I'll see you this evening, my love. Love, your Sebastian. Xoxo"

I smirked, a blush appearing on my face, how did he always know what to say? I guess I'll have to make plans to give him his gift tonight instead. I sat down, and started to eat my breakfast, taking a picture of it before I did. I put my plate in the dishwasher, a white rose catching my eye as I stood up.  
My eyes widened as I saw nine more connected to it in a circle, it was a flower crown. It actually looked a lot like the white roses with the light blue tint that were on the cliff we stood on when I was first turned into a demon, but some were more off white than those, like the ones that Sebastian made sure grew at the manor.  
I grinned goofily, putting it on my head, and going to the bathroom to look at it.

I went back to the kitchen, snapping a quick picture of myself, still grinning and wearing my flower crown, sending him the picture and a message, "thank you for the lovely breakfast and the beautiful crown! I always told you I was royalty! Love you lots, mon che'ri. - Your Ciel xx"

The reply was quick, "You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it. I'll play along with that royalty facade of yours for as long as you'd like. Whatever makes you happy, your highness. ;) - YS. xx"

"Never call me that. Ever. Now get back to work, you slacker. - YM xx"

"Of course, (not so) young (ex) master. (I take it that's where you were going with those initials?) I'll go back to work now I guess... Be ready at 12:00 and pack clothes for a few days. S. xx"

"I'm slightly offended at the 'not so' young part, it's so hard to find polite men these days... I'll be ready, where are we going? C. xx"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. S. xx"

I checked the time on my phone, 9:30. I have a few hours before I need to be ready. I walked into the bedroom, pulling out my dark blue suitcase, a few days... Three outfits maybe? Four to be safe?  
Yes, four should be good. Two pairs of shoes... Pajamas... Oh! That's what I'm forgetting! I smirked, grabbing my outfit for tonight. And obviously, my gift to him.  
I set the wrapped box in the top of my suitcase, zipping it up, and setting it next to an, already packed, crimson suitcase. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and black boxers, taking them with me to the bathroom where I took a hot shower, washing my hair, and drying it with a towel when I got out. I checked the time again, 10:30. I decided it was the perfect time to re-watch the episode of Game of Thrones I fell asleep on last week, but before I realized it... I fell asleep again.

"I can't understand why that episode bores you, so far it's one of the best ones this season" a soft voice woke me up.

"It doesn't bore me... I took a warm shower and it made me sleepy" I mumbled, my eyes fluttering open to see those familiar crimson ones staring back.  
"Hi" I whispered with a smile. "Hi" he grinned back. "It's eleven, we should be leaving soon so we have time to get through bag check and have time to get lunch before boarding" Sebastian said, sitting down on the edge of the couch beside me.

"We're flying?" I asked, propping my head on my hand. He nodded, "We are, and it's a long flight so make sure you have your portable phone charger."

We left not too long later, Ronald dropped us off at the airport so we wouldn't have to leave our car at the airport, and for that we were thankful. It's ridiculous how much they charge to park a car there when you've already payed for airline tickets.

We made it through bag check pretty quickly and ate at the Johnny Rocket's located in our terminal before we boarded our flight. By now I realized that we were going to England, that much was no longer a secret, but Sebastian refused to tell me where we were going.  
We boarded fifteen minutes after finishing our meal, and soon we were on our way to England.

I slept most of the way while Sebastian watched Maze Runner and Supernatural on his tablet and phone, before sleeping for the last three hours. Once we landed we took a rental car to wherever we were going and my boyfriend insisted on blindfolding me so that I couldn't see.  
The ride was only thirty minutes and I was itching to figure out where we were as soon as we parked.

"Not yet" he laughed when I tried to remove my blindfold. I groaned and nodded, my car door opening a few seconds later. "I'll lead you to the place" he said, and I could hear a grin in his voice. I took careful steps as he led me in a straight path for a few minutes before stopping when we walked onto what I assumed was grass.  
"Surprise" he whispered quietly, and when he took the blindfold off, I felt shock surge through me. In front of me was a place I never expected to see again, Phantomhive Manor.

After all these years, it was still in perfect condition, more than perfect actually. Sebastian had without a doubt kept it in good shape all these years. Green grass was perfectly trimmed, weeds were nowhere to be seen, and white rose bushes filled the garden, even more than there were before.  
Ten wooden archways were placed between the two long rows of rose bushes, white fairy lights wound around each and every one of them. Between each white rose bush was a black-leaved bush with dark blue and pale, blue tinted white roses adorning them.  
At the end of the walkway stood two huge willow trees. Their trunks and branches twisted and wrapped in the same lights, three pale pink and two yellow lanterns hung off of the lower branches.

A dark brown wooden bench sat underneath the trees, blue and white rose petals were spread across it, and on the small, glass table that sat to the left of the bench was a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a small white box.  
A stereo sat down beside the table, softly playing a slowed down, male version of Crazy In Love.

"It's beautiful" I whispered quietly, looking around in awe. "You did all this... For me?" I said in shock, looking back at him as he smiled. "Who else?" he grinned, I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head against his chest.  
"It's amazing, thank you so much" I whispered, blinking back tears. What did I ever do to deserve someone so sweet and kind? "You know, I never thought I'd ever see the manor again" I said, sitting down on the bench, tugging his arm gently, urging him to sit beside me.  
"This is why I said I had urgent business that week. I came here to fix it back up, the floors were rotten and the windows were breaking, but... I'm one hell of a repair man" he winked. "Ah yes, old puns" I laughed, cuddling against him. I laid my head against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around me, leaning over to reach the champagne.

He poured some into each glass, handing me one, then picking up his own. I smirked upon taking a sip, "Recognize it?" he asked. "How could I not? You did make two champagne towers with it" I laughed, as he smiled at me in a way I could only describe as, fondly.  
"I figured these would go well with it" he pulled a small white box off of the table, opening it to reveal chocolate truffles. "I haven't had these in ages!" I said excitedly, "I know you haven't. It's been at least seven years since I've made them" he laughed, holding one up to my mouth, his smirk growing when I moaned at the taste.

"They're amazing" I said, eyes fluttering shut as I savored the flavor. "Try it" I pulled one from the box, holding it up to his mouth. "Mm" he moaned quietly, biting into the rich candy. "Aren't you glad I ordered you to be able to taste human food?" I laughed, getting a nod in response.  
"One of the best gifts you've ever given me" he finished the piece of chocolate and fed me another. "What's the best?" I asked, "Your love" he cooed. "So sappy" I giggled, lightly slapping his arm in a playful manner.

"I'm glad things are different from the last time we were here together" he said nuzzled his nose against my hair. "As am I. We've changed so much, but at the same time, so little" I said, pointing to his waistcoat.  
"Yes, we have. And what can I say, I couldn't give it up. You're not much better" he lightly tugged at he sleeve of my navy trenchcoat. "It's Winter! It's cold outside" I defended, earning a laugh, "The cold doesn't bother us"  
"Sentimental reasons" I grumbled, "Of course dear" he winked.

"It's snowing" I said, looking up at the small white flakes that were falling softly upon us. "You know you want to do it" he said, staring at the sky, glancing at me seconds later. I stuck my tongue out, catching a stray flake, and was surprised to see that he followed my lead, and now had his head tilted back to catch a snowflake on his tongue too.

"You know, the inside looks a little different than last time you saw it" he said, regaining my attention. "Oh yeah?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Would you care to see it?" he asked. "I would love to, but first... I wanted to give you something" I said, reaching into my coat pocket. I pulled the small box out of my bag, the lantern lights reflecting off of it's shiny, royal blue wrapping paper.  
"I hope you like it" I mumbled, biting my lip nervously. He unwrapped it, slowly taking off the lid of the box to reveal a heart shaped locket with a black leather cord for the chain.

The locket was black with white gold outlining the shape of feathers on two wings that made up the front of the locket. It opened in the middle of the front, like a door, spreading the wings to reveal a heart shaped glass window in the middle, filled with a picture we had taken in Paris.  
The picture showed us in front of a small cafe near a park, kissing, while holding our coffee mugs. It had been early in the morning and the pale sunlight shone on our uncombed hair, leaving several pieces sticking up in the middle.  
It was both of our favorite picture we had ever taken (and we had taken a lot). Above the picture were two stones, a sapphire and a ruby to match our eyes, and among the inside of the wings were engravings.  
'After all this time?' the right wing read, "Always" read the second one.

"Ciel... It's amazing" he gasped, looking at me with wide eyes, pulling me into a slow, and passionate kiss. "Read the back" I whispered when he pulled away. He flipped it to the back, where it was solid white gold, to read the inscription, 'From this day, 12-22-1885, until the very end'.  
"The day you contracted me" he smiled, cupping my face in his hand. "Thank you so much, my dearly beloved" he whispered, kissing my forehead, making my eyes flutter shut.

He took it out of the box, putting it on. It hung above his heart, and he smiled down at it. "When we're apart, whether we're on opposite sides of the world on contract, or just a few minutes down the road at work. Whenever you need me, I'm always here" I said, taking the locket in my hand and kissing it.  
He stared at me fondly and then he took my hand and lead me towards the entrance of the manor.

The inside was beautiful. It looked the same, but rose petals of white and blue covered the floor, and fairy lights hung in every place imaginable, but it didn't look tacky like most would expect with the excessive amounts.  
They gave it an elegant glow, that only Sebastian could manage. Lanterns of gold, pale pink, lilac, and sky blue hung on the rail of the staircase.

"It's been decades you know... I wonder if you dancing skills have improved any with time?" he asked, offering his hand to me. "I highly doubt it" I groaned, but the upwards curve on the corner of my lips betrayed my annoyed facade'.  
I took his hand and music started to play from the corner of the room where an iPhone sat with Sebastian's phone sitting in it. Oh, so that's where it went... The song that started playing was a familiar one, it was one we had both listened to on an endless loop for quite a while. Photograph by Ed Sheeran. It had become our song, after Sebastian had heard it he immediately declared it our official song, the thought made me chuckle quietly.

I followed his movements, though we were more or less just swaying to the music rather than the dancing he used to make me learn. 'We keep this love in a photograph. We make these memories for ourselves, where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, and time's forever frozen still'  
It's where I got the idea to get him a locket, now that I think about it. I rested my head on his shoulder as we moved back and forth. His right hand rested on my waist, his left one holding my right hand. My other arm was wrapped around his waist too.

In the first few decades of my life, I though I would never be happy, and yet here I am. Hopelessly in love and happier than ever, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I would go through all of those years of suffering again and again just to feel this forever.

We stood in silence for a few minutes after the song ended, just enjoying each other's embrace. "I have one more surprise for you" he whispered, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs and through the hallway that used to be so familiar.  
He was taking me to my room.

My old bedroom was also the same, but now transparent white curtains hung from the middle of the ceiling, flowing to only two inches above the floor, on the sides of the bed, fairy lights hanging down the sides of it to light the room.  
Red and white rose petals laid on the bed instead of blue and white, and a familiar blanket lied on the bed. Crimson silk was perfectly folded at the end of the bed., the same silk he wrapped around me after rescuing me from the cage.  
He kept it? "Sebastian, is this-" I started, turning to look at him, only to see him gone. I glanced down, and noticed that he wasn't gone. He was bent down on one knee.

"Centuries ago, I knelt before you much like this, with this wrapped around you" he said, running his fingers over the red silk on the bed, "and I made a contract with you."  
"You would have me at your command, and in return I would have your soul. It didn't turn out like I had planned, I grew cold, and almost lost you because I was too blind to realize until decades later that...  
What I got was much better than your soul, I got your love. And now I wish to make another contract with you, a new one. But this time, I want your heart instead, and in return, you would get mine.  
So, Ciel Phantomhive, would you enter into a new contract with me? One that binds you to me, and me to you for all of eternity, one called marriage?" he asked, looking up at me with a slightly nervous, smile. "Yes, Sebastian Michaelis. I would be more than happy to be bound to you for all of eternity" I grinned and blinked to keep my eyes from getting teary.  
He took my left hand, kissing it gently, then slid a silver band onto my finger.

Vines were engraved into it, with small diamonds in the middle of every leaf, with two heart shaped stones in the middle, ruby and sapphire. "It's not inscribed yet, I wanted them to match" he said, taking a matching band out of his pocket.  
"Stand up" I smiled, "Yes, my love" he grinned. I brought his left hand to my lips, kissing his fourth finger, before sliding the band on to match mine.

"There's one more step in binding us that takes place before the actual ceremony, and it usually takes place soon after the proposal" he said, as I smiled, "Marking."  
"Oh really?" I smirked, putting my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down low enough for me to press my forehead against his. "Really" he replied, rubbing his nose against mine.  
"Well, it would probably be best to do that as soon as possible wouldn't it? For the sake of tradition of course" I said, my eyes flickering fuchsia for a few seconds. "Of course" he replied, eye flickering in response to mine.

He cupped my face in his right hand, his left moving to my waist, before sliding further and grasping my ass. I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips against mine, the kiss was slow and filled with both love and lust.  
I wrapped one arm around his waist, the other moving to tangle in his raven locks. I tugged at his hair, making him moan as he bit my lip, urging me to open my mouth.  
I opened it and his tongue immediately started to explore my mouth as it had many times before. He started to walk forwards slowly, forcing me to walk backwards, though I was careful not to trip over my own feet.  
He stopped as we stood in front of the side of the bed, he reached up and pushed the sheer curtains aside, and stepped forwards again. My knees hit the edge of the bed and I fell back on the mattress.  
"Move up" he commanded quietly, breaking our kiss for no more than two seconds as he spoke.

He reconnected our lips as I slid up the bed, he then climbed onto the bed beside me, positioning his legs on either side of mine. I placed my arms loosely around his neck, his arms moved beside my shoulders to hold himself up.  
He started to kiss down my jaw, sucking small hickies as he made his way down to my neck. He moved down to my lower neck, kissing the skin over my bonding gland before biting gently, not enough to break the skin, but enough to make me let out a quiet sound and tilt my head to give him better access.  
"Not yet" he whispered, kissing the spot again, then kissing further down until he reached the top of my coat.

He unbuttoned my coat, doing the same to my shirt, continuing to suck, lick, bite, and kiss marks onto my collarbones and chest as he did. He stopped right above my nipple and smirked as he licked the pink bud. He took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it, "Ahh!" I moaned loudly, sinking a fang into my lip to try to quiet myself.  
He reached up, pulling my lip from under my fang and licking it where it had started bleeding, "be as loud as you want, my love. We're the only ones here." He lowered his mouth to my other nipple, running his right hand down my side.

"Take these off" I mumbled, nodding towards his jacket, vest, and coat. "Yes, my love" he said, sitting upright to unbutton his coat slowly. I watched in fascination, I had seen him naked and stripping so many times and yet...  
He made it look so erotic, and it took my breath away every time. I groaned in approval as he took of the last layer covering his torso, his shirt. I reached up, running my fingers over his chest, smooth, fair, a great contrast compared to his raven hair and ruby eyes, muscled but not overly muscled. Perfect.

The light of the moon and the fairy lights on the cheer curtains on either side of my bed illuminating him beautifully and I couldn't resist the urge to lean up and capture his lips with mine again, a moan leaving his mouth as my tongue slipped into his mouth.  
I ran my hands over his toned back and his hands wondered down to my hips, slipping under the waistband of my pants and underwear, running over my hipbones. He moved his hands back up, undoing the zipper and button of my jeans, pushing them down my legs seconds later

I pulled away from the kiss to nip and lick along his neck, kissing above his bonding gland as he had done to me, rubbing my nose against it. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down with only a little difficulty, they were tight skinny jeans like mine after all.  
I palmed him through his underwear earned what sounded like a growl that broke off into a loud moan when I slipped my hand into his underwear, wrapping my hand around his member.

I slid my hand up and down his hard shaft, teasing the head with my thumb, already feeling pre-cum leaking out. "C-Ciel, if y- fuck. If you keep going I'm gonna come before we're even naked" he groaned. I moved my hand slower, then I pulled my hand away, and instead pushed his underwear off completely.

He pushed mine down too, and squeezed my ass, grabbing a bottle of lube off of the dresser that I didn't even see before. He coated his fingers with it then inserted a finger into my hole, thrusting it in and out slowly.  
I let out a low moan, and ran my fingers through his hair. He added another finger, sucking a hickey onto my trailed his mouth further as he continued to stretch me with his fingers, he took my dick in his mouth, making me gasp and curse quietly when he licked my slit, teasing my head with his tongue.

He scissored his fingers, adding a third finger not long after, causing me to groan loudly. I grasped his bicep with my left hand, spreading my legs more. He pulled his fingers out, making me whimper at the loss. "Legs up" he said, brushing his hand over my cheek with a smile. I raised my legs, wrapping them around his waist as he lined himself up with my entrance.

He gripped my thighs with his hands to hold me in place and I moved mine to grasp the bed sheets. He entered me slowly, and then stopped moving, giving me a moment to adjust to his size. He looked at me, waiting for me to give the signal, and after a few seconds I nodded.

He pulled out halfway before pushing back in and setting a steady pace. "Ahh fuck! Seb-Sebastian" I cried out, when he hit my prostate, my knuckles turning white as they dug into the mattress.  
"Harder" I panted, and he did as I asked, he thrusted into me much harder and faster, making both of us groan loudly. "You're so t-tight" he gasped, and I pushed my hips forwards to meet each of his thrusts, hitting my prostate each time.

"You're s-so perfect" I choked out between moans, and he looked down at me with adoring eyes. "And y-you're the mo-st gorgeous creature I've ever seen, m-my Ciel" he panted, kissing my lips softly.  
"Ahh!" I gasped, though I'm sure it was almost a scream. "I-I'm so close, C-iel" Sebastian said, taking my neglected dick in his hand, jerking it with the rhythm of his thrusts. "I'm g-gonna come" I whimpered, and he quickened his pace. "S-Sebastian! S-Sebastian! Sebastian! Ahh!" I screamed as i came, white covering both of our stomachs.  
"Ahh! Ciel! Ah!" Sebastian cried out as he came inside me only seconds later, his warm liquid filling me.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he mumbled, pulling out of me. "So are you" I whispered, running my fingers through his soft dark locks gently while we took a few minutes to catch our breath.  
He kissed over my bonding gland again, slower this time, licking it, and rubbing his nose against it, before biting down. I whimpered as I felt his fangs break the skin, it stung, but there was so much more than that.

Love, so much love, adoration, passion, loyalty, dedication, a deep connection. A connection deeper and more meaningful that any I've ever felt before. He pulled away, kissing and licking away the bit of blood running down my neck from the bite.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked, concern filling his eyes as he kissed away another drop of blood. "It just stung a little" I whispered, already staring at his neck. "Go ahead" he smiled, leaning closer so that I could reach him better.  
I kissed over a few hickeys I had left earlier, kissing about four before I made it to his bonding gland. I kissed it gently twice, before sinking my fangs in. I heard him gasp and groan quietly, and I pulled away a few seconds later.  
I kissed the newly made mark lightly, licking away the blood, before rubbing my cheek against it.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, looking down at him in fear that I had hurt him. "I'm perfectly fine" he laughed quietly at my expression, pulling me into a kiss to dissipate my worry.

"We're staying for a few nights, right?" I asked, remembering the outfit I had packed. He nodded, "Good, because I bought something special to wear tomorrow night" I smirked.  
"I look forward to it" he purred, as his eye softened before whispering his next words against my lips, "I love you so much, my Ciel." "And I love you, my Sebastian" I smiled.  
"Forever" I sighed in content, "Until the very end" he smiled, pulling the red silk blanket off the end of the bed and wrapping the cool fabric around us.

"And Ciel?" he mumbled, making me to raise my eyes to look into his. "Happy Valentine's Day" and with that he moved to lay beside me rather than on top of me, wrapping me up in his arms, and we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces and an unbreakable bond.


End file.
